Hope Never Dies
by Larka18
Summary: Alternate First series fanfiction. Robin returns from a lengthy abscence at war to find just what has happened to England Nice R&R please!
1. This is it

**Authors note: Erm right, so this is my stab at a Robin Hood fan fiction! I hope you all like it :D and give it lots of lovely reviews, but please no nasty ones, I'm a sensitive person. Enjoy!**   
"The sheriff is an evil man! With no right to do what he is doing! You should all know better! A revolution is in order! I call upon you citizens of Nottingham! Do not cower in the shadow of such a man! He is nothing! Rise above him, you are better!" A young girl cried from the streets of Nottingham, only a stupid girl would dare to do something like this in such close quarters to the castle. She was indeed a stupid girl, but a girl with spunk none the less, and courage to fight for what was right. She sighed agitated; she was getting nowhere, and nowhere was not good. "Madam." She called upon a woman carrying a basket of stale bread, her young son by her side. The girl took the bread, "do you want to eat bread like this for the rest of your lives? We deserve better! We are gods people, we should be cherished, and grow up healthy and strong!" she preached once more. "Jasmine. We have had enough of this. You should learn to keep your head down and out of this." The woman took her bread, "We'll have nothing to do with it. Your goin' straight for a hangin' you are." She said sternly, walking away. "We all might as well have a noose round our necks…." Jasmine murmured watching the lady and her son disappear among the fading crowd. "There she is!" a booming voice came from behind, "Oh, here we go again." She said sarcastically happy as she was lifted under her arms by two burly guards. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused today. The sheriff's had outcries from your little show up to his eye balls." 

"Well at least I'm getting through." Jasmine said with a smile as she was lifted out of Nottingham's grounds, "Oh goody Sherwood again. Would you like to chase me today or give it a miss?" she asked sarcastically again. The guards did not look amused.

Upon reaching Sherwood they threw her to the ground, "A bit forceful wouldn't you say?" Jasmine said brushing herself down, "Serves you right. Now do not try it again." Then the guards left. Jasmine sighed a dog running to her side, "C'mon girl. We will have to try again tomorrow." With that Jasmine and her dog began their trudge for tonight's bed.

The forest was calm this day. Allan had been trying to steal, win or acquire absolutely anything he could today, although he had had no such luck. Everything seemed to be against him, and now he had taken to shooting one of the sheriffs prized deer, he was that desperate for food. He drew back his bow, his aim almost perfect. "You do know that shooting one of the sheriffs deer is an offence against the law." Allan, shocked let the arrow fly, his aim totally off as it hit a tree. He turned, embarrassed, to see a smiling face leaning again a truck chuckling. "C'mon man, don't hand me in. The laws are tough now, I'll be arrested, I'll be hung. I know I did not shoot the thing, but hey I was still going to. I can't hang, I just wanted some food, and good food nowadays is pricey. I don't have the money and-"

"Hey, shush-up. Now you said you would hang for shooting a prized deer, or even not shooting it, but trying to?" Allan nodded. "That doesn't sound like Edward."

"Sir Edward is no longer the Sheriff. How long have you been gone?"

"A long time my friend. If sir Edward is no longer the Sheriff of Nottingham, who is?"

"Sheriff Vacey." Allan was now totally confused. Another man appeared from the brush, "Master? Is what he says true? Vacey? Sheriff? This is truly an injustice." The new man said, as he tugged at his hat. "It looks likely Much." The sounds of horses' hooves could be heard in the far off distance. "The Sheriffs guards. Please I beg of you sir, do not hand me in to them." Allan pleaded almost on his knees. The horses stopped by this small congregation. "And sir why would you be handed into us?" The head guard asked, Allan shook his head, "Erm…I have done nothing…"

"A bit defensive if I do say so. Even if you did not try to shoot one of those deer. We have prime witnesses to a robbery of the fruit cart this very morning. We have seen you steal on many occasions." Allan's face dropped, and paled, "Oh you thought no one had seen. You thought no one would tell, well the sheriff found out, and now we have tracked you. It's taken a few days, you are a slippery fish, but now we have you." Allan gulped; he couldn't believe this was happening, he'd been so careful. He turned to the man that stood beside him, "Please?" Allan begged of him. "Your guard ships, obviously having a few bits of mere fruit stolen is nothing for a hanging offence, all he deserves is some time in the stocks." The guards shook their heads, "New rules. Stocks are a thing of the past, this boy is in for the noose, tomorrow morning." Two guards dis-mounted their horses proceeding to the panicking Allan. He was soon tied, and the guards back upon their horses. "Friend! I will save you1 this is a miscarriage of justice! Tell of your name! I will see you safe!" The man called as the guards began to pull away, Allan reluctantly leaving called back, "Allan! Allan-A-Dale!"

Much came up to his master, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It will be ok master, I know it will."

"Homeward Much…. homeward."


	2. guess who

A/N: New chapter and oh the fun! Hope you likey!

Much trudged slightly behind of his master, worn out, tired and gasping for water. The man ahead of Much stretched as he turned and laughed at his companion, "C'mon Much, not much further." He laughed again. Much looked un-amused, "I do not see what is so funny to you Master, if it is anything of good humour to me I would be glad to know of it, as I am of yet to see it…Master?" Much said coming up behind him. The man had stopped, staring down on a small village. Much laughed with glee, "Locksley…." He whispered overcome with happiness. "We are home Much…. We are home…." 

Much and his master stopped by Locksley manors front door. "Looks like Jerold's taken good care of the old place huh Much."

"Yes Master it does…. I can't wait to get in there and eat some food…mmmm roast pork, plums…. It doesn't bare thinking about! Quick master let us in, I'm dying for a hot bath!"

"Ok Much, give us a moment…" The man laughed as opened the door, "Hello?" He called into the house, "Anyone home?"

"Yes. And what is your business?" A tall, broad man clothed in pure black leather said harshly stepping out of the shadows. He looked down on the two before him. "Excuse me? I think I should be asking what is _your _business here." Much's master said stepping up to the new man, "My name is sir Guy of Gisbourne. The sheriffs head guard and lord of this manor. Now we have that straight, could you please tell me what you are doing in my house?"

"_Your _house? I'm afraid that is wrong Sir _Guy _of _Gisbourne _This house belongs to my Master and I." Much said jiggling around with his luggage. Sir Guy scoffed, "Oh but you are mistaken young friend, this is my manor now…well until the official owner returns at least…."

"Oh really…. And do you know who I am?" The man asked smirking and leaning upon his bow. "I do not know…can we not play these games. State your business and then be on your way." Guy said getting agitated now. "Allow me to introduce myself. Sir Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of this Manor." Sir guys face dropped, "I think it will be you who is on his way."


	3. Somedays are just funny like that

A/N: Tired, bored and home from school. I should be doing some art or textiles for my exams on Thursday, but I'm not exactly sure what to do so basically I'm writing a story instead…because I can…. well…sort of…. any who sorry for the typos in chapter one. Robin was not leaning against a truck it was indeed meant to be a trunk, but word decided it should be truck (shrugs) I dunno. Enjoy this chapter :D

The villager's cries of joy rang out from the small village. Everyone seemed happy, well, except for Sir Guy of Gisbourne, who was less than amused at losing his manor. Robin smirked watching sir Guy clamber awkwardly onto his horse's saddle. "Now Master, I must say, back there, with Guy…"

"Yes Much?" Robin said turning his head reluctantly from watching the dishevelled Gisbourne to his friend. "That was remarkably…funny." Much began laughing, as did Robin. "Well I aim to please Much…. I aim to please." He looked back towards Guy who was scowling at the two as they laughed. Robin tried to look serious but could not keep the smile from his lips as he waved, "Run along now Guysy, the Sheriff's waiting." At this Much burst out laughing once again.

"Just remember this Locksley, things aren't so easy anymore. Things have changed since you left; life is not a joke anymore. This place holds a lot of responsibility, and as soon as you slip up…I'll return, and everything you once owned will be mine, and I mean _everything_." A smirk was placed on Guys lips as he watched robins face change to that of annoyance. Robin began walking towards him, a walk that owned authority, "My dear Guy I will not slip, for I know what I do is right and no matter what I do I will never let my responsibility be taken from me. Now off you trot." With that Robin slapped the horses rump causing it to rear. Guy clutched to the reigns, holding on for dear life before the horse returned to it's four legged state and galloped off. Robin and much laughed again sharing a 'man-hug' before deciding to go back into the village and celebrate their return to power….or so they thought.

**A/N: small. I know. Oh well.**


	4. Facing the lies

Chapter four 

"Robin!" a friendly voice called to the lord of the manor. Robin turned to see an old friend coming towards him, his arms open wide. Robin smiled and embraced his hug. "Dan, it is good to see again. After so long." Robin laughed. "I knew you'd return, I said to the boys one day this would all end." Dan smiled holding onto robins shoulders and giving him a good look over, "Will! Luke! Come here!" Dan hollered over his boys. "My haven't you both grown!" Robin said obviously shocked at how different both the boys looked. "Boys this is Sir robin of Locksley, you probably only just remember him."

"Pleased to be re-acquainted with you, and I'm sure you've both eaten well?"

"Yes sir. It's been ages since we've had a proper meal!" Luke said smiling and ecstatic. "Actually we haven't had a decent meal since you left for the holy land…" Will added a smile curving his lips. "Well that is all about to change…" Robin added placing his hands on his hips, "I know, that's exactly what father kept saying to us, that when the rightful owner returns we'll all be fine and out of poverty." Luke told robin still almost jumping with joy.

Much sighed standing in the background of this happy reunion. "No one's happy to see me again…" he mumbled kicking a stone across the dusty ground. Sometimes he felt seriously undermined. "Now I must be off Much and I have a council of nobles to go to, we must carry on this catch up later." Robin said pulling away from the group and going over too Much. "Master, can I ask you a question?" Much asked a look of concern crossing over his features, "Of course Much you may."

"I do worry master that, well, I know it sounds strange, and of course people should not, but I can't help wondering –"

"Spit it out Much!"

"That people do not remember me." Robin stifled a laugh trying not to show much that he was laughing. "Do not laugh at me Robin! I am being serious! Sometimes I feel very looked over…"

"Oh Much, you should not be easily wounded." Robin said smiling as he threw an arm over Much's shoulder. "I remember you is that not enough?" Much just sighed and rolled his eyes, "I do hope you remember me! I went to war with you!" This annoyance on Much's face just made Robin smirk even more, "You are not over looked by me, I think of you very highly. And at the end of the day Much, isn't that all that matters?" Much rolled his eyes once more. "That is not the point master. The point is I have been your man servant ever since you became Lord of Locksley manor and your friend for even longer, I should be welcomed home with just as much happiness as you. I also deserve to be remembered."

"Much." He turned his head to Robin, "Have I ever told you I love you."

"So that means I want you to get me my taxes!" Sheriff Vasey shouted almost rising from his giant chair. "You need to squeeze those peasants dry! We need the taxes for the king! You cannot expect him to fight a holy war knowing we are not backing him all the way!" The sheriff sighed a look of pure anger on his features.

"Sorry I am late my lord! I hope I have not missed too much, as you can obviously understand I had to see to my villagers." Robins voice echoed through the seated area as his cheeky face appeared over the banister. Gisborne who was stood behind the sheriff sneered as he appeared. "Ah, Sir Robin. I hope your lands were kept to your liking." The Sheriff falsely smiled, something Robin could see right through, "I think they were kept to your liking." He retorted as he came down the stairs and made his way over to his chair. The sheriff did not answer. "Well I'm sure I join with everybody here in saying welcome back." All the nobles nodded in agreement, robin glanced to one in particular, Sir Edward of Knighton, and his daughter who was stood behind his chair; Lady Marian. Robin and Marian were caught in a glance for a moment, before her attention was drawn back to the sheriff's words. Robin sighed at her brush off, she was entitled to be mad at him; he'd run off to war. Although an ounce of hope crossed his eyes as seeing she was still by her fathers side, which meant she was still a maiden, un-married.

Much stood solidly behind robins chair just as Marian did with her father, and each servant with their noble. Much swallowed, this was extremely awkward and they were both getting evil stares from Guy, much decided to retort with a smile to him. That only received and even harsher scowl. He quickly stopped smiling and tried to focus his attention somewhere else, although Gisborne was making him very nervous. He swallowed and then the thing that much most dreaded happened, his stomach gurgled. The sheriff stopped talking and looked at Much, as did everyone else in the room, including Robin. Much just smiled embarrassed. "Locksley could you please keep your man servant quiet?!" The sheriff said with annoyance obvious in his voice. "I am sorry my liege," Robin drew himself away from staring at Much, and turned back to the Sheriff. "We have had very little time at home and so have had no time to eat anything. My servant is merely hungry. I apologise, it will not happen again."

"It better not." The Sheriff told robin shortly. "Anyway, that concludes this council of nobles, I expect you all to return with my taxes." Robin sighed standing he walked over to the Sheriff's table, a glance from Marian caught on his way. "Yes Locksley, what is it?"

" I hate to be a bother my lord, but I think you have one of my villagers in your dungeons." Robin said simply. "Do I? Probably, villagers these days don't know how to obey the laws, we must stamp in our authority."

"Yes but I would like to know his crime and see what his punishment is." The sheriff stared boredly at Robin for a moment. "What is his name?"

"Allan a Dale."

"Gisborne is there an Allan A Dale in the dungeons?" Vasey said turning to his 'right hand man'. "Yes there is, apart from he did not say he was from Locksley, he said he was from the Dales."

"Well he's probably been living there since I left, but I definitely remember him living in Locksley whilst I was here." Gisborne scowled for a moment. "Fine, you and your servant can go down there, talk to the jailer and he'll bring him up for you." The sheriff told robin with a sigh. "Thank you my liege." Robin and Much turned to leave, "Oh but Locksley." They looked back to the Sheriff and Guy. "You do know there is nothing you can do to save him from his awaiting fate."


	5. Everything changes

Chapter five 

Robin shuddered as he made his way down into the dungeons. He hated the place. He nodded to the jailer as he let Robin and Much pass, soon after a struggling Allan was brought through, "Hey! I can walk on my own y'know!" He shouted in protest as the guards threw him forward into the room where Sir Robin, much and the jailer stood, all expectantly. "W-what's going on?" Allan questioned looking slyly at Robin. "Your Lord has come to find out about your penalty for poaching upon the Sheriff's deer. Although it is strange that you should say you're from the Dales, when Sir robin here is lord of Locksley." The jailer said staring unamused at Allan. Allan's face flushed as the panic was apparent in his eyes, "But as I have told so many, you were born in Locksley and then retreated to the Dales when time was tough." Robin raised his eyebrows at Allan encouraging him, to which Allan nodded, still unable to say anything out of fear. "And so this means he is still my responsibility."

"And what do you expect? A medal? My Lord I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to save this villager from his fate, your hands are completely tied." The jailer added turning his attention to Robin. "Well I'm sure Allan here can stand a spell in the stocks, I mean from what I hear he did not actually kill any deer, only attempt it. And the fruit carts was something an honest hungry man would do."

"New rules m'lord. Now this chap here is set for the noose." Robin's eyes widened. "He is to hang?!" Much exclaimed joining in with the conversation. "Oh no robin please! My lord I appeal to you! Please do something!" Allan pleaded now getting hysterical as he fell to his knees begging. The jailer motioned to the guards with his head. "Robin! You can't let this happen! I want to live please!!" Allan shouted close to tears as he was dragged away by the burley guards.

Robins face had dropped as he sighed heading straight for the door, followed by much who just gave the jailer one very dirty look. The two trudged on down the hallway of Nottingham castle. "I guess we could always brake in there tonight, I mean we could save him and others who so not deserve that fate…no one would know…" much said trying to think of solutions, when robin stopped. His harshened features softening as he saw Marian. A small smile curved his lips as much continued to ramble in the background. Lady Marian was making her way towards Robin, although a smile was not place upon her lips, although behind her eyes the happiness was obvious. "Lady Marian…. I trust you are well." Robin said softly. "I am." She replied sternly, "Did you succeed in saving your villager?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Marian scoffed at his words. "What?" Robin asked, hurt. "You think it is all as simple as that? Well it is not. Life is different now, a lot of things have changed robin since your leave. You cannot just return and expect everything to go your way." Marian told him simply, her expression unchanged from that of a hardened look. "I am not expecting everyone to just fall at my feet Marian…And you?"

"And I what?"

"Have you changed?" Marian swallowed as robins eyes prized into hers, searching for something, something like a lost love. A flicker of it passed her eyes before it was quickly concealed. Marian stared to her feet and breathed in deeply, "Everything changes Robin…. You should know that." She swallowed again and stared back up at Robin, "You can't just expect the world to remain the same for five years in your absence…." Robin opened his mouth, about to reply, "Marian." Came a booming voice from behind her. She turned to be greeted by Gisborne, "Ah sir Guy." She said faking a small smile, "I was just welcoming sir Robin on his gracious return." Marian added glancing back to robin for only a moment before her attention was returned to that of Guy. "Well we must hurry back to the hall, people are wondering about your absence." He smirked linking arms with Marian. The anger in Robin's eyes was apparent now, as he tightened his jaw stopping him from launching himself at Guy. Marian noticed this straight away, "Well we should hurry back then. It was good to see you again…Robin…." She said to him softly. "Yes, welcome home Locksley. I'm sure you will come to the feast will you not?" Gisborne questioned raising his eyebrows, looking like the cat that got the cream. "I've lost my appetite…" Robin spat with venom as he pushed past the couple soon followed by a now silent Much.


	6. DDay

Chapter Six 

Night had fallen and day had soon begun once more, Robin had had a restless night of no sleep and full of thoughts. Words had echoed around his head, words of the day before, Marian's harsh words and Guy's stubborn ones. Today was D-day, Allan A Dale was to be hung and there was nothing Robin could do about it, he'd tried his hardest to think of a solution but nothing had come, how he wished for an omen. Making his way up the dusty road towards Nottingham's grounds, listening to his horses hooves clop rhythmically as his thoughts raced for any last options, but everything lead to himself being shoved in the dungeons and eventually hanged. Much wasn't far behind his master, carrying a grave expression, contrasting with that of Robins, which was harsh and deep in thought. They had soon reached the gates and the footmen were waiting to tie up their horses. Much jumped off and gave the footman a coin of silver for his troubles, as Robin was still sitting upon his horse a lazy head rested on his fist whilst he was immersed in thought. "Robin…" much said softly joggling the saddle to 'wake up' his master. Robin soon snapped out of his glazed expression by the sudden movement he glanced down at Much, "What?"

"The footman wants to take your horse, he'll need to if you are attending the hanging." Robin sighed and got off his horse as much apologised to the footman and gave him some money. Robin was already off, heading for the platform, as it was his villager being hanged he had to announce what was happening. They both walked through the crowd receiving dirty looks from every possible angle. Robin kept his eyes down and tried not to look, there was nothing that hurt him more. As he reached the steps that lead to Nottingham castle Robin stared evilly at the sheriff as a scroll was thrown upon him. He turned to face the villagers, unravelling the scroll and reading it through quickly before speaking it aloud. "Villagers of Nottingham. We are here today to witness the hanging of Allan A Dale from Locksley, for the crime of –" Robin swallowed as you could see the Sheriff urging him to continue, he opened his mouth as if to return to the words he had seemed to loose, when instead something else came. "This is ridiculous…" He murmured ripping the scroll in two and throwing it onto the ground. "This man has done nothing wrong!" He shouted furiously pointing at Allan who was standing on the scaffold a little shocked to say the least. "He never poached and maybe he stole, but he has done nothing that deserves a hanging!"

"Seize him!" The Sheriff called as a guard grabbed Robin restraining him, "And hang him!" He shouted pointing to Allan as a bag was shoved over his head and the noose was tightened, right before the block was kicked away. Robin struggled even harder as he saw Allan's legs kick trying to get free of the strangling.

Marian who watched from inside the castle not too far from where the Sheriff stood saw all this, and her heart went out to Robin. She knew he only wanted to do good, even if he was going the wrong way about it. Quickly grabbing one of her hairpieces she flung it as the guard. Luckily the sharp pointed end hit his arm rendering him helpless against the wrestling Robin, who turned to see the wounded guard fall spotting the twinkle of diamonds from the hairpiece jammed into his arm. He looked up to see through a hole in the castle wall to see Marian standing there, her face still as hard as stone as she turned, and there, in her hair, was all the proof Robin needed. His thoughts were quickly turned back to the havoc that ensued, pushing over a nearby guard and stealing his bow and arrow and loading the bow, "Much! Get the horses!" He shouted to his friend who was not far away. "I will not stand for this injustice!" Robin shouted before shooting the arrow through the rope that held Allan, before continuing battling guards. Allan hit the wood hard and it took him a moment to regain himself before the hood was ripped from his head and his hands untied. It took Allan a little while to begin seeing everything normally as things were going so quickly, he swallowed and turned to see a small girl standing near him kicking a guard from the side of the scaffold as he tried to clamber on. "Jasmine?..." He croaked as she came over to him. "Quick, they will try everything to get you again, stick with Sir Robin and help him. You have to fight." She threw him her sword and he caught it gratefully. Jasmine ran to the edge of the platform standing on guards' fingers ruthlessly. "What about you?" Allan called standing up and fastening the sword to his belt, she smirked, "Don't worry about me.." With that Jasmine kicked a guards head and leapt into the fray and Allan couldn't see where she was. Making his way off the hanging scaffold Allan began battling.

Robin was going strong the bow and arrow now dropped and a sword held tightly in his hands. He wasn't out to kill, he had done enough of that in the holy land, now he was just out for justice and to hurt. Robin was too busy knocking down a guard to notice another coming up behind him, about to bring a fatal blow. The moment Robin realised, turning he saw the guard fall to reveal Will Scarlett, standing with his axe held tightly in his right hand. Robin nodded his thanks before the two began battling the rest of the oncoming guards.

"Master!!" much cried as he galloped towards the crowd of battlement, Robin's horses reigns clutched tightly in his free hand. "Much!" Robin replied finding his way out to his escape route, "Allan! Will! This way!" Robin beckoned to the both of them, now will had helped him he knew he must keep him safe, otherwise Gisborne would come for him in the morning. Rushing to Robin's side kicking guards as they went before reaching Much and the horses. It wasn't long until Robin was upon his stallion closely followed by Will who held onto Robin to stay stable on the saddle. Allan clambered onto Much's horse and clung onto Much, who gave him a dirty look. "What are you doing?" Much asked Allan. "Holding on to you so I don't fall off, what does it look like I'm doing."

"I didn't want to say…"

"Much this is hardly the time to be arguing!" Robin shouted just as a sound from above the rabble came to his ears, "Quick you blithering idiots! He's over there!!" The sheriff practically screamed pointing to the four, "Looks like a good time to run." Will added as Robin dug his heels into the horse to make it run. "Giddy up!" Allan shouted before kicking his heels sharply into the horses' sides making it whinny and rear. Much practically screamed in fright as he held on for his life. It wasn't long before the horse was down and galloping for its life. The four headed off towards Sherwood Forest riding side by side as arrows were fired from the castle walls.

"So what now?" Allan asked as he stoked the fire that was crackling away on the forest floor, glimmering in the darkness that was now bestowed upon them. "Well we are outlawed, there is no way I can return to my manor. We are in exile." Robin replied, sighing as he twiddled a bit of grass between his fingers, his eyes looking far away in thought. "No food…." Much groaned, his eyes full of sadness before looking to Allan. "It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you we would still be at Locksley!"

"Hey, hey calm down mate!" Allan tried to calm Much down raising his hands. Much huffed and looked forwards, "I am not your mate…" There was a rustle from the brush and will appeared. The outlaws relaxed. "My father and brother are now safely on their way to Scarborough, the sheriff cannot get them there." He told the other men as he sat down, a little saddened. "Did you not want to go with them?" robin asked turning to look at Will. "No." Will said shortly as he leant forward a little. "I thought it better to stay with you guys, they'll be fine without me…" Robin patted the boys back trying to lift his spirits slightly, although he knew it was no use, they were stuck, all of them. All they could do was stick together and stay strong. "Hey!" a voice shouted from a higher ground, the men stirred and looked around for it, their eyes soon landing on a burley looking pack of men poised with weaponry, "This is our forest!"


	7. Flower Boy

A/N: yawns well, yeah, haven't updated in aaaaages!!!! Sorry about that, it was all one thing after another and well fan fictions kinda died for a while, but I'm back now! With ideas and much more on it's way. Forgot to mention I may put in some series two spoilers in some chapters, but they'll be hidden or I'll warn you before I do them XD

Chapter seven 

"Well this is just typical." Allan began, a scowl taking over his features, "Tied to a tree in the middle of Sherwood, no money, no food, barely and clothes, no weapons, nothing! I'm not being funny Robin, but this is just ridiculous. I thought you were meant to be an amazing fighter or something, but that big man, he just knocked you out cold." Robin just jiffled against the rough bark on the tree he was tied to, the strong rope only just letting him breathe. His features remained stern, but yet the expression of though remained there. "He is an amazing fighter!" Much protested, fury lacing his voice as he glanced across at Allan. "I didn't see you do any better than Robin!"

"How I could I? I swear there were fifty, sixty of those outlaws-"

"Eight." Will stated interrupting Allan. Both of the men stared at Will in amazement for a moment, "What. I'm good with numbers." Allan shook his head continuing, "As I was saying, I know I'm good, but not that good."

"How can you expect Robin to do it then?" Much asked, anger still heightening his voice a little. Allan shrugged as best as the rope would let him. "I thought he took down about that amount in the holy lands." Much just raised his eyebrow. "There were tales, I just expected them to be true." With a roll of his eyes and an agitated sigh Much leant his head back against the trunk of the tree. The forest seemed silent for a moment, neither of the men saying another word, each one thinking in turn about something else, but yet never voicing their opinions once. Then a slow grumble over took the forest, everyone glanced to Much, "What?" He asked almost innocently, "I can't help it! I'm hungry, starving even, we've been stuck here all night, with not even a morsel of food…"

"Do you always think about your stomach?" Allan asked, now getting a little irate. "Not all the time. Sometimes I like to think of other things…"

"Like what?"

"None of your business!"

"Like flowers?"

"No!"

"I bet it is, I bet its flowers."

"No it is not!"

"Oh it is so flowers Much."

"Will you stop it!?"

"I bet you like to prance around them, skipping and singing."

"I do not like flowers!"

"Shut up!" Robin shouted suddenly at the bickering pair. Will couldn't help but snigger at them both acting like such children. "I can't hear myself think! Let alone get a plan to get us out of this mess!" Robins face was the true picture of annoyance, red beginning to rise slowly into his features. "Guys, do you hear that?" Will said staying completely still, head tilted slightly to the side, obviously listening intently. Each of the outlaws forgot their bickering for a moment; the only noise made by them was the gentle rumble of Much's stomach. Not far away the sound of people talking could be heard, along with the rustle of undergrowth. People were coming, heading straight for them. A smile cracked across Robin's features. "Men, I think we are saved." Each of them offered a smile to the other, happy to be rescued. "Oh food here I come!" Much decreed to himself as pictures of plums and roast pork danced in his head. Just above them upon the slope two people came into view, a tall and skinny man and a young woman with blond hair. Robin instantly recognised them and his smile became ever more apparent. "Robin, is that…" much asked, his face slightly shocked as it turned from the figures on the horizon to his master. Robin nodded biting his bottom lip to stop him from laughing out loud. Allan and will looked quite confused, but were yet still happy for the rescue. "Oi, Oi! Heard you needed rescuing!" Shouted the man with a slight laugh.

The blond haired girl was furiously untying Much's rope. "My god dad they did this up tightly!" She said placing her foot against the trunk to help the pull on the knot. "I know! Good old John, he's a cracker for tight knots!" the brown haired man replied to his daughter, as he also tried to get Robin free, the incessant smile never leaving his mouth for a second. With a sigh the blond reached for her dagger and began sawing away at the rope, watching it's threads fray against the blade. The man sighed, rolling his eyes in slight despair. "Always taking the easy way out Piper, always the easy way…" Much was soon free as he collapsed to the ground and began hugging it, the smile never leaving his features. "Well what did you want me to do?" Piper asked as she moved onto setting Allan free, her shoulder length blond hair falling in her eyes as she cut. "At the rate we were going they'd have been here another night!" Allan lurched forward slightly as the rope fell lazily to the ground with a small thud. "You should listen to your father Piper." Robin told her with a smirk, as she started cutting at Wills rope. "You're a fine one to talk Roberto, you never ever listened to your father if I can recall." She replied with the same cheeky grin as she used her pet name for him. "Roberto?" Allan scoffed trying to hide his laughter. Robin shot him a slight scowl before returning his gaze to Piper. "Yes, but I did listen to good old Fletch here."

"Which is a very wise thing to do might I add." Pipers father added his knot loosening slightly as he pulled against it a couple more times. Piper just sighed again and will was soon free. "Would you boys like a little help? Or are you fine?" She swung her dagger round a few times in her hand, the other hand resting on her hip, smugness over taking her features. "No, we're perfectly fine." Fletch said heaving a few more times. "Not from around standing." Eventually after a few more pulls the rope freed itself and Robin was free. He turned around and embraced Fletch in a mass hug, before then turning to Piper and doing the same. "I'm not being funny or anything, but could we possibly get some clothes soon'ish. It's alright for you guys, you've got vests on, but look at me!" Allan exclaimed showing his bare chest. Piper couldn't help letting her lips curve slightly trying not to laugh. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well Allan, y'know what they say about men who don't wear vests." Robin started stifling his laughter also, as was Much; this was obviously an inside joke between them all, that neither Allan nor Will picked up on, even Fletch was beginning to smile and chuckle slightly. "They, get cold?" Will tried to guess but this just erupted more fits of giggles from them all. "Alright let's just stop this silliness, are you going to introduce us to your friends Roberto and flower boy?" Robin and Much stopped laughing and gave playful scowls at Allan. Piper still sniggered to herself as she mumbled, 'flower boy…' to herself. "Allan, Will, I'd like you to meet my good friend and mentor Fletch. And this is his daughter Piper."


	8. This is who we are

Chapter eight

"So," Robin began as a sword was thrown his way, he caught it with precision and began fastening it to his belt. "Let me get this straight, you happened to run into the outlaws that robbed us and managed to rob them, of our stuff?" Fletch nodded slowly in answer, his leg rested lazily on a rock. "And then they told you they'd tied us to trees?" Much piped up, his mouth full of bread. "Yep. I recognised this straight off Robin," Fletch threw him a necklace; Robin caught it gratefully and examined it with a keen smile. The pendant upon it was that of a sparrow, Robins thumb traced over the contours of the fine artistry. "Well, when I knew it was you Piper an I raced to the rescue."

"Couldn't have a member of club Sparrow die on us could we." Piper added holding out her own necklace; the same pendant on the end. "Club Sparrow?" Allan questioned as he tied his neckerchief around his neck and sat upon a littered log. "What's that?"

"When Robin, Much and I were kids we had our own secret club, and secret hideout, like any young kid would. We called ourselves Club Sparrow, as our hideout was where the sparrows nest lies." Piper informed the clueless outlaw. "You're forgetting one extra member of the club..." Robin announced. "Oh yeah..." Piper started, "Marian." Each Piper and Much said together, with a roll of the eyes. Fletch laughed making his way to the stew pot that sat in the middle of his camp, he stirred the mixture a little before filling a bowl for Much, who took the bowl gratefully and carried on stuffing his face.

The camp was quaint and set high on a rocky outcrop, giving Fletch's gang the advantage of seeing things from on high, the element of surprise and great hiding as at a first glance the camp was un-noticable. Fletch liked to stay high and out of the way.

Fletch had spent most of his life a respectable man, taken in as a young boy from a terrible lifestyle by the old Lord of Locksley manor, when his only son was born Fletch became the young Lord to be's mentor teaching him all he knew. Robin was now grateful for this. Piper, being at the age of twenty now had never had the pleasure to know her mother, but that wasn't uncommon among her group of friends; nearly all of their mothers dieing in child birth or not too long after. Fletch had tried hard to raise his daughter into a respectable young woman, desperately wanting her to have a better childhood than he was given, although the respectable young woman game had failed on Piper who much preferred to run around dressed like a boy and climb trees; but yet she had found a coming in medicine and could be a very skilled physician if she wasn't so stubborn and set in her own ways.

"What's all this then?" Came the gravelly voice of a new bloke who came into the scene. He walked into the clearing and threw down about five rabbits ready to be skinned. He soon found his post in the camp and sat on his blankets, his knife soon out and being sharpened. "Letting anyone into the camp now are we." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Much eyed the new man nervously, something scared him about him, maybe it was the way his black hair was slicked back, or the terrible scar that sat diagonally across his face. Although knowing Much it as just the fact he had a gravely voice, stubble and scowled all the time.

"Oi! Owen!" Piper made her way over to him and gave him a small punch in the arm, "These are our friends, give them a bit of respect."

"Well I'm sorry Pipe, but I just don't think we should be trusting anyone new at the moment."

"Well I know for a fact these are all upstanding citizens!"

"What about him." Owen nodded to Robin, "He looks like nobility."

"Was, nobility." Robin stated slumping down onto the forests undergrowth.

"Well whatever you are or were, all I know is I don't trust any kind of nobility, past or present." Owen stood and sulked off again. Piper sighed leaning back on the rocks, "Give him time, with Owen you tend to have to earn his respect, he's very closed since he lost his brother."

"Lost his brother? How?" Much asked through a mouthful of food. "His twin. He's not dead, but actually lost. We got caught in a fight a while back, Rowan disappeared and Owen got his scar." Piper told them all, "Ever since we've been searching for him."

"Un-successfully might I add." Another voice came in, broad in cockney accent. Owen following not too far behind from the man with mad black hair, the bright grey streak through it prominent against it all. His pale skin set off by the red around his eyes and his almost black iris'. Next to him stood a lanky blond haired boy, a complete comparison to the man.

"Ah, Robin please meet Benjamin Baker and Brom Kingsley. And, well, you've met Owen Rancher." Fletch said introducing each as they bowed. "You wouldn't really remember Benjamin, he looked a little different when you last saw him. He was the man who delivered you, Marian, Much and Piper, and a great friend of mine."

"Benji?!" Robin almost laughed out loud making his way over to the pale-faced man. "It's so good to see you again!"


End file.
